uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Santiago Tavella
|lugar de nacimiento = Montevideo, Uruguay |nacionalidad = uruguayo |ocupación = músico, artista, escritor, arquitecto |web=Santiago Tavella }} Santiago Tavella (n. 27 de julio de 1961 en Montevideo) es un músico, artista visual, escritor y curador uruguayo. Desde 1980 estudia diferentes áreas artísticas: pintura, arquitectura, técnicas musicales digitales, canto y composición musical, y desde 1990 expone y realiza curadurías dentro y fuera de Uruguay. Se destaca en su carrera musical la participación como bajista en el grupo de rock alternativo El Cuarteto de Nos, ganador de dos premios Grammy Latinos (2012). Biografía Nacido en Montevideo, el 27 de julio de 1961 de padres médicos, ambos con profundas inquietudes artísticas. Estudió en la Escuela y Liceo Elbio Fernández. A los 12 años comienza su fascinación por la arquitectura moderna a raíz de un libro sobre Brasilia que su padre trajo desde Brasil. Es desde esta inquietud por lo estético que en su momento elige estudiar Arquitectura en la Universidad de la República. Antes, desde 1974 hasta 1982, estudió pintura con Miguel Ángel Pareja. Es a partir de 1982 que la actividad musical con El Cuarteto de Nos absorbe la mayor parte de su tiempo. Pero en 1997 comienza a trabajar en comisión en el Departamento de Cultura de la Intendencia de Montevideo, volviendo así a acercarse al medio artístico visual. Formó parte desde 1998 del equipo curatorial del Centro Municipal de Exposiciones SUBTE, dirigiéndo a su vez este Centro desde 2007 hasta 2011. Carrera musical En 1980 funda El Cuarteto de Nos junto a los hermanos Roberto Musso y Ricardo Musso, banda con la cual ya lleva 14 fonogramas editados, y constantes presentaciones en vivo en Uruguay, Argentina, España, México, Colombia, Ecuador y EE.UU. Desde 1982 a 1986 estudió composición musical con Coriún Aharonián, y en 1986 canto con Nelly Pacheco, retomando con ella en 2012. Desde 2009 se viene presentando también como solista, en Montevideo y Buenos Aires. Este proyecto es conocido ahora como Otro Tavella y Los embajadores del buen gusto y en el comparte el escenario con Ignacio Lanzani en guitarra, Sebastián Macció en batería y Martín Tavella en bajo. En lo que va de este año se viene preparando la grabación de lo que será el primer disco de la banda en el que participará a su vez el escritor Aldo Mazzucchelli en calidad de editor literario del proyecto. Carrera en las artes visuales Como artista visual expone desde 1990 (Montevideo, Buenos Aires, Mar del Plata, La Habana, New York, Santiago de Chile, Zaragoza y São Paulo). Sus muestras individuales más destacadas son: Planos plegables de la ciudad de Tajo, 1990, Galería del Notariado, Montevideo, Uruguay; Helarte de Santiago Tavella, 2000, Colección Engelman Ost, Montevideo, Uruguay, con curaduría de Clio Bugel y Fernando López Lage, Vivir el plano, 2012, Museo Nacional de Artes Visuales (MNAV), Montevideo, Uruguay, con curaduría de Verónica Cordeiro y Falsos Estudios y Verdaderos Preludios en 2014 en el Centro Cultural de España, Montevideo. Sus participaciones más destacadas en colectivas son: File-Symposium, agosto 2002, Paço das Artes & SESC, São Paulo (Brasil); This is not an archive, febrero 2005, Center for Curatorial Studies, Bard College, Annandale on Hudson, New York (Estados Unidos), curado por Anna Gray, Mariangela Méndez y Montserrat Albores; 3 curadores, 3 orillas, 2006, Mar del Plata (Argentina), con los curadores: Pilar Altilio (Argentina), Marc Mercier (Francia) y Rulfo (Uruguay);VIII Bienal de Video y Nuevos Medios, de Santiago de Chile, octubre 2007, como parte del envío uruguayo Ósmosis (Imágenes permeables), curado por Alejandro Cruz; ¿Es posible no amar a Espinosa?, 2009, Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Rosario (MACRO), curadora Jacqueline Lacasa y Grata con otros, 2011, Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires, muestra antológica de Graciela Taquini, con participación de varios artistas, curador Rodrigo Alonso. Sus obras figuran en el Museo Nacional de Artes Visuales (MNAV), la Colección Engelman Ost y la Colección de La Compañía del Oriente en Montevideo, Uruguay. Ha realizado curadurías independientes en Montevideo, Buenos Aires, Zaragoza y New York desde 1998. Discografía right|thumb|160px|Santiago Tavella en 2008 * El Cuarteto de Nos / Alberto Wolf (compartido con Alberto Wolf. Ayuí / Tacuabé a/e44k. 1984) * Soy una arveja (Orfeo SULP 90856 1986) * Emilio García (Orfeo 1988) * Canciones del corazón (Orfeo 91106-4 1991) * Otra navidad en las trincheras (Ayuí / Tacuabé ae126cd 1994) * Barranca abajo (Ayuí / Tacuabé ae141cd 1995) * El tren bala (Manzana verde 1996) * Revista ¡¡Ésta!! (BMG 1998) * Cortamambo (Koala Records 2000) * El Cuarteto de Nos (Bizarro Records 3126-2 2004) * Raro (Bizarro Records 3476-2 2006) * Bipolar (Warner Music 2009) * Porfiado (Warner Music 2012) * Habla tu espejo (Warner Music 2014) * Apocalipsis Zombi (Sony Music 2017) Referencias Bibliografía * Yo a éste lo ablando hablando (Yauguru, 2004) * * Vivir el plano. Catálogo de la exposición realizada en el Museo Nacional de Artes Visuales de Montevideo, Uruguay (2012) Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Santiago Tavella Categoría:Músicos de Uruguay Categoría:Compositores de Uruguay Categoría:Pintores de Uruguay del siglo XX Categoría:Curadores de arte Categoría:Escritores de Uruguay